There are many different types of receptacles available for a person to store a mixture of currency coins and bills. One such receptacle is the toy coin bank or, as it is more commonly known, the penny or “piggy” bank. Originally intended as a pedagogical device to teach the rudiments of saving money to children, toy coin banks have become highly collectible. To collectors, there are two different types of toy coin banks—“still banks” and “mechanical banks,” the main distinction being that a mechanical bank is mechanized to perform some kind of movement or other action, whereas still banks do not have moving parts.
Most typical coin banks include a single storage body within which can be stowed coins and paper money. Constructions of this type, however, inherently require the coin bank be emptied once the lone storage body becomes filled. In addition, the pedagogical nature of prior art coin banks is somewhat amorphous, often left to the user's imagination to ascertain the intended teachings of the coin bank. Considering most toy coin banks are intended for children, these educational aspects are oftentimes overlooked or missed altogether.